fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Extraterrestrial Contact Confirmed, States the President
Just earlier today, a wild and fascinating announcement has been made by the United States president. Just two weeks into his term, recently inaugurated President Dwayne Johnson made a public statement saying that we have been in contact with extraterrestrial life for several decades. Then he went on to state that this has been hidden from the public due to highly classified reasons ever since the famous event from 1951 known as the, “Greenbirch Landing” in Greenbirch, Arizona. The reasons behind these classifications were revealed in the United States president’s statement as well; he later said, “My fellow Americans, for many decades now there has been a secret global conflict that’s been kept under the radar of the mass media. This conflict has been a race to obtain alien technology, for prosperity and destruction, brought to our planet many thousands of years ago from another life form.” This technology has been descripted as a large intergalactic travel portal that’s been hidden under the thick brush of Northwestern Belize, surrounded by a protective gaseous physical barrier. This barrier has been known by the indigenous people of this region as, “El ojo de bosque del Rikkuji” or translated into English as, “The eye of Rikkuji’s forest.” Known as the ancient god of mischief and trickery in the native tribes’ myths and religion, Rikkuji lives in their forest and protects what they know as the templo de los dioses, which translates to, “Temple of the gods.” Apparently this gaseous barrier has been known to create hallucinations and nasiating symptoms to anyone that comes into contact with it, even through protective gear. This has kept human civilization from gaining access to the alien technology for centuries, as stated by President Dwayne Johnson. Thus, anyone that has traveled near this region of the forest in Belize has not been able to reach the temple, and generally are found lost and disoriented by the native peoples of the forest. Many scientists and historians from the University of Galden in Ignacio, Belize believe that this city is the same as the infamous el dorado or city of gold in legends around the world, famously saught after by many explorers and the Spanish conquistadors. Later in President Johnson’s public statement, he mentioned that the United States Secretary of State Klay Thompson has recently returned from a trip to the region in Northwestern Belize. Thompson was able to travel through the barrier unharmed due to a technological suit with a supremely advanced Curium filtration system, provided by one of the United State government‘s extraterrestrial confidants from a planet known as Terrasu-5-4-11. This confidant has been working with military engineers ever since June 2015 in order to make the technology that he possesses adaptable for the use of humans. Secretary Thompson later today had a public statement as well, where he pronounced that the technology he found allowed him to travel to a very distant and superbly advanced civilization many millions of light years away from Earth. He furthered this statement by saying that the US, and only the US will soon begin to trade and work alongside this new planet’s apex humanoids known as Urlaineans in order to advance our civilization. After his statement to the public, the entire world has been shocked, and left with many questions. Some of the most popular topics trending on Snaptweet have been questions such as, “How many alien species do we know of and work with?”, “Will any of these civilizations try and conquer Earth if they are vastly more advanced?”, and “Did anyone else Secretary Klay Thompson eyes blink vertically during that statement?” Many experts believe that these answers, and the future of the human race seems to lie within these other planets and extraterrestrial life forms.